familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Bodsworth (1835-1932)
|long_name=Mary Bodsworth |birth_year=1835 |birth_month=5 |birth_day=10 |birth_locality=Stanbridge, Bedfordshire |birth_county=Bedfordshire |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1932 |death_month=7 |death_day=26 |death_address=47 Wayo Street |death_locality=Goulburn, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1856 |wedding1_month=11 |wedding1_day=10 |wedding1_locality=Billington, Bedfordshire |wedding1_county=Bedfordshire |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |globals= }} She arrived in New South Wales on on the Northern Light with her husband and child. Obituary MRS. MARY EMMERTON The death occurred yesterday at the residence of her son-in-law, Mr. J. Guthrie, 47 Wayo Street, of Mrs. Mary Emmerton, aged 97, one of the oldest surviving pioneers of the Goulburn district. The late Mrs. Emmerton had been in ill-health for four weeks. A native of England, she was a daughter of the late Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Bodsworth, and married Alfred Emmerton, whose death occurred 23 years ago. At the age of 23, Mrs. Emmerton sailed for Australia with her husband and daughter Mary. The ship was the Norsham Light [Northern Light], which came so close to being wrecked that the passengers were ready to take to the boats. The vessell survived, however, and on arrival in Australia it was placed in quarantine at South Head owing to an outbreak of smallpox on board. On this occasion, beams from the wrecked Dunbar were used for fuel. Mr. and Mrs. Emmerton did not stay long in Sydney, leaving almost immediately for the Goulburn district. In those days, the railway extended only as far as Parramatta, and they were compelled to make the journey by bullock team. On arrival in this district, they settled at Longreach, now known as Brayton. Mr. Emmerton being the first to take up land in the Goulburn district under Sir John Robertson's Free Selection, Act in 1861. He engaged in farming and grazing at Longreach until forced by ill-health to go to Queensland, where his death occurred. During their residence in the district, Mr. and Mrs. Emmerton were held up at Old Towrang by Ben Hall, who detained them and then permitted them to go on their way. On the same day, Hall held up a former Bannaby resident, the late Mr. Robert Whipp. The bushranger asked him his name and on being told Whipp, he replied, "Whip off that saddle," taking possession of Mr. Whipp's new saddle, which he replaced with an old one. The late Mrs. Emmerton, who had resided in Goulburn for about sixty years, is survived by five daughters, Mrs. Leathart (Katoomba), Mrs. J. Guthrie (Goulburn), Mrs. C. McLaurin (Goulburn), Mrs. C. Skinner (North Sydney), and Mrs. Marks (Cowra); and four sons, George (Goulburn), Charles (Goulburn), James (Queensland), Eli (Brayton). A daughter, Mrs. M. Hill (Middle Arm), and two sons, Alfred and Stanley, predeceased her. The late Stanley Emmerton saw service during the Great War, being a member of the Queensland Light Horse. He was with the first batch to leave Australia, being on the convoy from which the Sydney departed to sink the Emden. He saw service on most of the fronts, including Gallipoli, Palestine, Egypt, and France. On his return to Australia at the conclusion of hostillities he was killed while breaking in a draught horse on his Queensland property. In addition to the direct members of the family mentioned, Mrs. Emmerton is also surivived by 45 grandchildren, 60 great grand-children, and two great-great-grand-children, making a total of 107 descendants, the majority of whom are in Australia. Several relatives reside in New Zealand. The funeral took place this afternoon, leaving Goulburn at 2.45 for the Church of England Cemetery at Marulan, where the remains were buried beside those of her son Alfred. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales